Far, Far Range
The Far, Far Range is an unnamed alien planet located a thousand light-years from the Earth, whose natural conditions make up the homes of different kinds of slimes. Having found a new source of income, mega corporations from the Earth sent their people to live on the Far, Far Range as hosts on specially equipped ranches where they care for slimes and extract plorts. That is because no slime has ever produced a plort outside of its atmosphere. Connection between the Earth and the Far, Far Range is supported by StarMail. Players exchange plorts for money at the Plort Market. From time to time, 7Zee offers services by trading newbucks for upgrades to The Ranch and Vacpack. Map Note: This map has links to each location on each location in the Far, Far Range The in-game map by default is blanked out and specific areas must be unlocked by activating Map Nodes. File:InGameMap.png|600px rect 1700 200 1000 1550 The Ancient Ruins rect 3910 215 2730 2700 The Glass Desert rect 2200 700 1700 1200 Ash Isle rect 1000 500 200 1700 The Moss Blanket rect 1200 1500 2200 2050 The Indigo Quarry rect 250 1900 350 2000 Mustache Island rect 1200 1700 500 2050 The Dry Reef rect 1700 2050 500 2350 The Dry Reef rect 1000 2350 600 2550 The Beach rect 1200 2350 1000 2550 The Overgrowth rect 1500 2350 1200 2550 The Ranch rect 1800 2300 1500 2600 The Grotto rect 1950 2100 1750 2350 Spring Archipelago rect 1700 2600 1400 2900 The Lab rect 1100 2590 900 2950 The Docks rect 500 2300 1 2850 Ring Island Locations The Ranch The Wilderness Special Trivia * The Far, Far Range appears to be an Ocean planet and has a breathable atmosphere. * Signs of civilization in the Far, Far Range can be seen throughout most of the zones. ** Pillars with Slime Statues can be found on The Slime Sea near the entrance of The Moss Blanket. ***Slime statues appear throughout the Far, Far Range ** More signs of civilization can be found in The Ancient Ruins and The Glass Desert, both in which are abandoned ruins of civilization. ***The Ancient Ruins in particular was built to serve as a warp station from the main area of the Far, Far Range to a distant area called The Glass Desert. **There are other man-made constructions in The Dry Reef and The Indigo Quarry, though this may have been done relatively recently by humans as there are no signs of vegetation. * The Far, Far Range is inhabited by more than ranchers, slimes, and hens. It's inhabited by bird-like creatures called rayvians Monomi Park responds to a user on Twitter asking about the bird-like creatures in the Overgrowth., scuttle bugs, bees, firefly-like creatures, and possibly more. Maps File:Map Guide.jpg|A map visually indicating the locations of map data nodes and wild gordos that drop slime keys. World_Map.png|Far, Far Range in Update 0.2.0. (Note: The Indigo Quarry was disconnected from The Dry Reef prior to its remodel in 0.3.0) DB1NW58VwAArOZ9.jpg|A size comparison of The Glass Desert to all of the other zones connected to The Ranch. Glass Desert Image.jpg|The Glass Desert as seen in Update 0.6.0. Map120.png|The map as seen in Update 1.2.0 References Kategoria:Nie Ukończone